


Big All Over

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, mild hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 30 prompt: Cunnilingus. Sometimes, sex with no attachment and only attraction can be fun.





	Big All Over

“Are you big all over, giant, or only where we can see?” Rowena’s words dripped with acid but Sam could hear the lust behind them; he always could. He grinned where she couldn’t see it.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” How he came to be flirting with the redheaded witch even he didn’t know, but it was fun. Sam was such a big guy and she was so tiny that the thought of being with her was tantalizing.

“You have those massive, pan-sized hands and giant feet. Long legs.” Rowena paused for a moment and Sam made the mistake of turning towards her again. She was staring at his mouth, “Such a pretty mouth.”

He smiled again, at her this time, and teasingly ran his tongue over his bottom lip just to see her reaction. The only thing that moved was her fingers, in a pattern he couldn’t discern, and then suddenly he found himself flat on his back, Rowena standing over him.

“Do you want to see if you can handle a witch, Sam?” The words were not threatening and yet Sam felt his breath grow shallow. His mouth watered as he looked up her curvy body to her face. He contemplated for a moment, meeting her eyes; she didn’t look like she would tear his heart out if he tried something. In fact, she looked as though she rather wanted him to try something.

His hand flashed out, wrapping easily behind her knee and pulling her to stand over him, one foot on either side of his hips.

“Besides the big hands and feet and long legs, know what else I have, Rowena?” He asked, slipping his hand around her ankle under her dress and slipping it up her calf till it was curled around her knee again. He could feel her legs tremble with anticipation.

“And what’s that, Moose?” Even the despised nickname couldn’t stop him now; he wanted this and so did she. There would be no attachment from this; only sex.

“An oral fixation. Wanna try it out?” Sam had always thought Dean was better at the easy seduction bit, the teasing and the dirty talk. He’d seen Dean pick up woman after woman so easily where he felt clumsy and awkward. But with Rowena, it seemed just right.

She dropped to her knees, her tiny legs just long enough to stretch across his body, spread wide. His hand pushed her dress up to her waist and he looked down to see that she wasn’t wearing underwear. His cock throbbed where it was trapped in his jeans; he’d barely noticed he was hard.

Gripping her ass easily in both his hands he lifted her whole body up till her knees were on either side of his shoulders and she was sitting on his chest. He wanted to see all of her and he shoved the dress up to uncover her stomach as well.

“Take it off.” He ordered, half expecting her to balk or refuse. She didn’t hesitate to pull it up over her head, her red curls bouncing against her perfect tits as she tossed it to the side. He pulled her all the way up until she was hovering over his mouth, right where he wanted her.

He only had a second to look; hairless with big lips and a pink clit peeking out between them, already shiny with slick, before she was pressing down on his face and smothering him in it. He dove in, tongue first, licking and teasing her outer lips and listening to her gasp above him. His nose nudged at her clit as he flicked his tongue into her folds and up inside her. She tasted so good, sweet and tangy, his fingers dug into her ass and rocked her whole body up and down on his face.

He could already feel her juices covering his cheeks and chin and he wanted more. He pressed her down further, unable to breathe anything but her scent. He tilted his head back and licked around her clit, teasing even more, before sucking the nub between his lips and licking over and over and over at the very tip of it. She started to shake and moan above him, bucking her hips harder and harder into his face.

“Samuel!” She gasped and a rush of sweet slick coated his chin. He opened his mouth and let her clit slip from between his lips as she rocked slowly, coming down from her orgasm. Before she could catch her breath, he shifted, holding her tiny body against his chest as he rolled and stood, marching over to the bed and tossing her onto it.

“My turn.”


End file.
